Royal Armed Forces (RAM)
Overview The armed forces of the Royalist Kingdom, known as His/Her Majesty's Armed Forces or sometimes the Royal Armed Forces, and sometimes legally the Armed Forces of the Crown, encompasses the Royalist Kingdom Navy (RKN), the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), and the Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF). The Royal Armed Forces are a purely professional and volunteer force with a reported personnel strength in 2010 of 5,841,967,045 Regulars and 700,256,023 Volunteers. The Royal Armed Forces is the military organisation responsible for the defence of the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies, It possesses an array of ships, such as ballistic missile submarines, aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships, guided missile destroyers and nuclear powered submarines, including supercarriers, furthermore, the Royal Armed Forces are considered like one of the most technologically advanced and best trained armed forces over the recent decades. The Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Armed Forces is the RK monarch, HM King Thomas II, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Under Royalist Kingdom constitutional law, the armed forces are subordinate to the crown but can only be maintained in peace time by parliament's continuing consent. As a result, parliament still approves the continued existence of the standing armed forces on an annual basis. Consistent with longstanding constitutional convention, however, the Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the armed forces. The government appoints the Chief of the Defence Force from one of the armed services. The three forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence and controlled by the Royal War Office, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defense. On the other hand, the Royalist Kingdom Special Forces such as the Royal Special Service (RSS) provide troops trained for quick, mobile, military responses in counter-terrorism, land, maritime and amphibious operations, often where secrecy or covert tactics are required. The Royalist Kingdom has major military industries such as Polaris Systems that have produced the FFR-31 MR/D fighter, the Queen Brittany Class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier, the Javeline II missile and the Royal Rhino tank amongst others. The Royalist Kingdom is a major arms seller as most of its arsenal's designs are available for the export market with the notable exception of nuclear-powered devices. Some of the RK designed equipments are specifically designed for exports, some RK's equipments have been largely modified to fit allied countries' requirements. The Royal Armed Forces are charged with protecting the Royalist Kingdom and its overseas territories, promoting RK's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. Command Structure As head of state, King Thomas II is nominally the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. Longstanding constitutional convention, however, has vested de facto executive authority in the office of Prime Minister and the Cabinet. The King remains the "ultimate authority" of the military and retains the power to prevent its unconstitutional use. The Royal War Office of the Ministery of Defense is the Government department and highest level of military headquarters charged with formulating and executing defence policy for the Armed Forces; it employed 500,000,000 civilians in 2010. The department is controlled by the Secretary of State for Defense and contains three deputy appointments: Minister of the Armed Forces, Minister for Defence Procurement, and Minister for Veterans' Affairs. The Chief of the Defense Staff is the professional head of the Armed Forces and is an appointment that can be held by an Admiral, Air Chief Marshal or Field Marshal. Organization Royal Central Command. (RCCOM) *'RKGF Royal Security Committee.' *'RKGF Royal Security Council. ' *'Administrative' *'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) *'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) *'Colonial Military Administration' *'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *'RKGF Astrophysics' *'RKGF Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) *'RKGF Royal Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) *'RKGF Logistical Corps' *'RKGF Test and Evaluation Corps' *'RKGF Ordnance Committee' *'Royal Office of Military Intelligence' (OMI) *'Royal Office of Investigations' (OI) *'Ground Special Warfare: ' *'Royal Special Service (RSS).' *'RKGF Gurhka Corps' Regional Commands *'Northern Royal Command' *'Central Royal' Command *'Southern Royal Command' *'Home Front Royal Command' Colonial commands *'New Hertfordshire Command (Muhr)' *'Royal Tenessi Command (Aels)' *'Royal Longinus Command (Europe)' -